


Génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Le Multivers [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Crack, One Shot Collection, Pepperony - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: « Vous faites le beau avec votre armure, mais sans elle, vous êtes quoi ? - Un génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope. » Recueil 100% Tony Stark, histoire de flatter son précieux ego :)[Multi-contributeurs]
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Series: Le Multivers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029156





	1. J'étais son ami

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#1 - J’étais son ami**

Lorsque Tony avait découvert que Bucky était responsable de la mort de ses parents, son cœur eut un raté. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, c'était forcément un mensonge... la bande-vidéo était trafiquée...

Ce 16 décembre 1991 avait marqué un véritable tournant dans sa vie. Le matin, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, ses parents étaient encore vivants, et le lendemain... ils n'étaient plus là, il se retrouvait seul avec Jarvis. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu croire que James Buchanan Barnes puisse être l'auteur de ce double-meurtre maquillé en accident de voiture.

S'il avait pu remonter le temps, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Il aurait au moins voulu dire à ses parents qu'il les aimait, avant... avant que... Il aurait aimé étreindre sa mère, et dire à son père qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Maria avait été très présente, mais Howard était toujours trop occupé. Les rares fois où ils passaient du temps ensemble, il parlait sans cesse de ses souvenirs avec Captain America. Cela avait profondément irrité le jeune Tony, d'être ainsi relégué en second derrière un vieil ami disparu, mais maintenant qu'il était plus mûr, il comprenait qu'Howard avait dû souffrir de la perte de Steve.

En parlant de Steve... Si Tony avait souffert en découvrant l'identité du meurtrier de ses parents, cela n'avait été rien en comparaison avec le fait que Steve savait déjà tout... et qu'il ne lui avait rien dit. Peut-être qu'il avait essayé de le protéger de la vérité, mais  _ il n'avait pas besoin de ça _ . Peut-être avait-il essayé de protéger Bucky également...

Tony savait que Bucky, bien qu'il ait lui-même appuyé sur la gâchette, n'était pas responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là. Il avait été conditionné, ses souvenirs effacés, son corps et son esprit torturés... il était le Winter Soldier, la meilleure arme d'HYDRA, mais sans conscience de ses actes. S'il avait eu le contrôle, jamais il n'aurait tué Howard. Tony le savait. Il savait aussi que Bucky  _ n'aurait jamais tué personne _ . Cela ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de haïr l'homme pour ce qu'il avait fait – malgré les remords qu'il lisait dans les yeux bleu glace, ces yeux qui disaient, qui hurlaient, « je suis désolé, je t'ai rendu orphelin sans la moindre hésitation ».

Il s'était considéré comme l'ami de Steve depuis les événements cataclysmiques de New York. L'homme au bouclier avait tout gâché.


	2. Trêve de la fin du monde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#2 - Trêve de la fin du monde**

“Faire la paix suppose plus de courage que de faire la guerre.”

Tony fixait ce vieux téléphone portable passé de mode, indécis. Thanos arrivait, c'était une perspective apocalyptique... et pourtant, son propre égo ne semblait pas près de se dégonfler.

_ Ils _ avaient besoin de Steve.  _ Il _ avait besoin de Steve. L'absence de son vieil ami s'était révélée pesante, ces deux dernières années...

Il suffisait de presser cette touche “appel”. C'était si simple...

Tony sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Il les refoula de quelques clignements rageurs. Concernant l'étau qui compressait sa poitrine, il ne pouvait rien y faire...

Durant deux ans, jamais il ne s'était séparé de ce téléphone. Il représentait son dernier lien avec Steve, le seul que son ancien ami lui avait autorisé à conserver. Steve avait cru à une réconciliation future, à un nouveau partenariat, lorsqu'il lui avait fait parvenir ce colis – envoyé alors qu'il portait encore probablement les marques de leur combat fratricide de Sibérie.

Tony sentait les regards pesants des trois autres hommes, qui attendaient patiemment qu'il fasse ce geste, ce pas dans une nouvelle direction. Celle de la réconciliation. Pour le bien de l'univers.

Parviendra-t-il à mettre de côté son égo brisé, le temps d'un simple coup de fil ?


	3. La fin du chemin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#3 - La fin du chemin**

L'atmosphère était étouffante d'angoisse. Les Chitauris revenaient ! Et Tony se tenait au beau milieu de la pièce, seul. Ses équipiers...

Il se figea. Ses équipiers, qu'il avait cherché du regard, étaient étendus sur le sol, les uns à côté des autres. Morts.

Le cœur de Tony, qui s'était accéléré sous l'angoisse de la nouvelle invasion, eut un dernier sursaut... et ce fut comme s'il s'était arrêté. Non, non, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être morts, ils ne  _ pouvaient _ pas être tous morts...

Il s'approcha d'un pas lourd du corps de Steve. En voyant le Captain aussi raide et pâle et défait, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il tomba à genoux aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait, et un sanglot le secoua alors qu'il posait sa main sur le cou de Steve, tentant de percevoir un pouls – un espoir, un minuscule espoir subsistait en lui.

\- Tu aurais... pu nous sauver... Tony, fit rudement Steve dans un dernier sursaut.

Ses yeux bleus s'éteignirent, la main qui avait agrippé le bras de Tony retomba mollement. C'était la fin de Captain America.

Tony Stark se laissa lourdement tomber sur le corps de Steve, et commença à pleurer. Des sanglots déchirants dans l'obscurité – ceux d'un homme pris dans son propre cauchemar.

Puis, en un instant, tout fut fini. Les corps des Avengers disparurent, et Tony se retrouva de nouveau debout face au squelette du monstre des Chitauris... comme si rien ne s'était passé – rien ne s'était passé, comprit-il, c'était juste une illusion.

Et pourtant, malgré cette pensée qui aurait dû être réconfortante, Tony sentait toujours l'étau de la peur se refermer sur son cœur. Les Avengers ne mourront pas ! Iron Man ferait tout en son pouvoir pour leur éviter la fin funeste qu'il venait d'apercevoir.


	4. Matin de Pâques

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#4 - Matin de Pâques**

\- Papa, papaaaa ! s’écria Morgan en dévalant les escaliers de bon matin. Je veux aller voir si les cloches sont passées et si elles ont caché plein de chocolats dans le jardin ! T’avais promis que tu viendrais avec moi !

La petite fille vint se planter devant Tony, assis à la table face à son bol de café. Heureusement, ce n’était qu’une mise en scène : il était déjà parfaitement bien réveillé, car il s’était levé aux aurores pour aller camoufler des chocolats partout à l’extérieur.

\- Alors, allons-y, petite aventurière ! Allons demander à maman un récipient pour y mettre toutes nos trouvailles, et en avant !

Cinq minutes plus tard, père et fille débutaient leur quête des œufs de Pâques. Morgan se dirigea immédiatement vers le lac, mais Tony l’arrêta aussi net :

\- Il n’y aura rien par là ! fit-il en la prenant par la main. Les cloches n’auront rien déposé dans un endroit aussi dangereux pour les enfants.

Ils partirent donc dans la direction opposée, et la petite fille ne perdit pas de temps à découvrir toutes les cachettes, que son père avait pourtant soigneusement pensées. En moins d’une demi-heure, la chasse aux œufs était terminée, et elle était fructueuse : le grand saladier que Pepper avait prêté à sa fille était plein, et si lourd que Morgan avait dû le donner à son père pour qu’il le porte pour elle.

La gamine revint vers la maison en sautillant de joie, et se précipita vers sa mère qui attendait leur retour sous le porche.

\- C’était trop bien ! s’exclama la fillette. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de chocolats !

\- Attention à ne pas tout manger d’un coup, ou tu auras mal au ventre, sourit Pepper en soulevant sa fille dans ses bras.

Morgan fit une moue boudeuse absolument adorable.


	5. La Chute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Leia Favaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz)

**#5 - La Chute**

Anthony Stark, milliardaire, génie, playboy, super héros et homme à l'ego surdimensionné. Il respirait à chaque instant la confiance en soi, et tentait perpétuellement de montrer qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, et qu'il le faisait mieux que tout le monde. À l'exception de certaines choses, en général quand ça concernait ses camarades super-héros. Par exemple, il laissait l'espionnage à Natasha ou et le respect de la morale à Steve. Mais dans tous les autres domaines, il voulait toujours démontrer qu'il surpassait tout le monde.

Cependant, un jour, la catastrophe arriva. Alors qu'il assistait à une soirée mondaine, Tony se prit les pieds dans le tapis rouge, et s'écroula de tout son long devant l'assemblée des journalistes venus couvrir l'événement.

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu toucher le sol, il entendait déjà les appareils photos le mitrailler, immortalisant chaque seconde de sa Chute.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin touché le sol, il mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, avant de réaliser avec horreur. Vite, il se releva, refusant l'aide des gens s'étant approchés, et il reprit vite son sourire de star, avant d'entrer dans le lieu où se déroulait la fête.

Il tenta d'oublier la fâcheuse affaire, mais dès le lendemain, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. Sa chute était illustrée dans tous les magazines du pays, ainsi qu'en tendance sur les réseaux sociaux, et largement commentée, pour couronner le tout.

En soupirant, il prépara une liste de réparties comiques à sortir, pour toutes les fois où on lui rappellerait ce terrible événement.


	6. Fumer tue, mais ça se contrôle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**#6 - Fumer tue, mais ça se contrôle**

Tony aimait l’alcool, Pepper préférait la cigarette. Chacun ses vices.

Cependant, alors même que Tony faisait de son mieux pour respecter scrupuleusement sa promesse de ne plus toucher à une goutte d’alcool, Pepper ne parvenait pas à arrêter de fumer. Elle avait essayé toutes les méthodes, et elles avaient toutes échoué.

Tony n’avait pas dit son dernier mot, alors que Pepper se décourageait, lasse de tous ses échecs. Il travailla plusieurs jours, dans le secret de son atelier, sur un ingénieux système qui permettrait peut-être à sa fiancée de trouver un bon rythme durant ses deux semaines de congés.

Lorsqu’il lui présenta son dispositif, elle fut aussi sceptique qu’il l’avait anticipé. Il lui vanta les mérites de son StarkSmoking, et elle promit de l’essayer tout de même.

Cette petite boîte, pratique à poser sur un meuble, comportait plusieurs compartiments. Le premier était un distributeur de cigarettes, qui ne fonctionnait que lorsqu’on y insérait une pièce. Le deuxième compartiment était justement un distributeur de pièces, qui n’en délivrait une que toutes les deux heures -- ou plus, selon ajustements. Pour les besoins incontrôlables de nicotine au cours de ce laps de temps, la troisième partie du dispositif renfermait une cigarette électronique, que l’on pouvait saisir à l’envie.

Finalement, ce petit dispositif aida grandement Pepper, contre toute attente, à se débarrasser petit à petit de son vice en lui apprenant à le contrôler.


End file.
